villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Darth Paper
'''Darth Paper '''is a recurring character in the Origami Yoda series. He served as the titular secondary antagonist of Darth Paper Strikes Back, a minor character in The Secret of the Fortune Wookie, and a supporting protagonist in The Surprise Attack of Jabba the Puppet and Princess Labelmaker to the Rescue. He is an origami finger puppet created by Harvey to serve as Origami Yoda's evil counterpart. history Darth Paper Strikes Back On the first day of school, Harvey brings Darth Paper to school to declare that "this is not the year of Paperwad Yoda." Darth Paper later aids Harvey in waging war against Dwight and Origami Yoda. Whenever Origami Yoda gives advice or makes predictions, Darth Paper does or says something to try to contradict Origami Yoda. After Dwight gets suspended from school, Harvey and Darth Paper continue to annoy their classmates. After Tommy and Kellen finish the case file to save Dwight, Harvey and Darth Paper trick Tommy into handing over the case file. While yelling at Harvey, Tommy crumples up Darth Paper, only for Harvey to make the wad of paper encourage Tommy to release his anger and feel the power of the Dark Side. The next day, at school, Sara brings a letter from Dwight to Harvey. Harvey and Darth Paper read the letter, which says that Origami Yoda was a fake. Harvey and Darth Paper gloat that they had been right the whole time, not knowing that Origami Yoda had pretended to be Dwight and wrote that letter as a trick. After the school board meeting, when Harvey reveals his true intentions to try and save Dwight, he says Darth Paper told him to do so. Harvey reveals that he and Darth Paper were trying to get Dwight to admit Origami Yoda was a fake. He then takes out Darth Paper and folds up the helmet, revealing the face of Anakin Skyfolder. The Secret of the Fortune Wookie Darth Paper briefly shows up near the beginning, when Harvey shows Principal Rabbski that he is Anakin Skyfolder once again. The Surprise Attack of Jabba the Puppet Anakin Skyfolder is Harvey's puppet and mascot of sorts for the origami rebellion. He goes with Harvey to various meetings and helps give advice to the other rebellion members. When Harvey is trying to convince Mr. Tolen to let the class do different types of sit-ups in P. E, he brings out Anakin to try to rally the other rebellion members to his cause. At lunch one day, the cafeteria workers issue letters saying that the Rib-B-Q sandwich is no longer being served. Dwight, who loves the Rib-B-Q, doesn't believe it at first. Harvey brings out Anakin, flips his Darth Paper helmet back on, and uses him to taunt Dwight. Princess Labelmaker to the Rescue Anakin Skyfolder continues to help Harvey in his exploits as a member of the origami rebel alliance. He is brought to the school board meeting by Harvey. Category:Book Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Parody/Homage Category:Alter-Ego Category:On & Off Category:Redeemed Category:Titular Category:Evil Creation Category:Abusers